The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of changing job execution speed.
An image forming apparatus such as a copier or a multifunction peripheral generates noise when a job is executed. When too large noise is generated from the image forming apparatus, the noise may provide an unpleasant feeling to a user. Therefore, there is an image forming apparatus such as a copier or a multifunction peripheral that can perform printing at a plurality of paper sheet transport speeds. In order to reduce noise generated from the image forming apparatus, a low paper sheet transport speed is used for printing.
As such an image forming apparatus, there is known the following apparatus. Specifically, there is known an image forming apparatus that can transport paper sheets from a paper sheet cassette to an image forming portion at two or more different transport speeds so as to form an image. The image forming apparatus has a low noise mode in which the image forming operation is performed more quietly than in a normal mode. When the low noise mode is selected by switching means, a lower transport speed than in the normal mode is selected among the different transport speeds so as to perform printing.
First, the image forming apparatus is equipped with an operation portion (operation panel) or the like for receiving user's setting operation. Further, the user operates the operation portion so as to set for the job (copy, transmission, or the like) to be executed. For instance, in order to perform double-sided copy, the user makes setting concerning double-sided printing by the operation portion. In this way, the user makes setting of the job to be executed so that a desired result can be obtained.
Then, after setting by the user, a job such as printing or reading document is performed. Here, when there is an omission of setting (of a set value) or a mis-setting by the user, a result of executing the job becomes different from user's desired result. For instance, when there is an omission of setting reduced printing, a print matter is the same size copy as original. Therefore, there is an image forming apparatus that enables to confirm content of the job to be executed before the job is executed (for example, a preview image is displayed).
However, even if a result of the job execution can be confirmed in advance, the user may start the job without the confirmation. For instance, when the user does not know that a result of the job execution can be confirmed in advance, or when the user forgets to confirm, or when the user misunderstands that every necessary items are set, the job may be executed without confirmation of the content.
When the job is executed with the user's desired content (setting) even without confirmation of the content, there is no problem. However, when there is an omission of setting or a mis-setting, the executed job is waste, and there is a problem of wasting paper sheets, electric power, and time. Further, there is a problem that the conventional function of enabling the image forming apparatus to execute the job at a plurality of speeds cannot be utilized when the job whose content has not been confirmed is executed.
The above-mentioned known image forming apparatus has a mode in which operation noise of the image forming apparatus is reduced. However, in this image forming apparatus, a job, which has an omission of setting or a mis-setting because the content is not confirmed, is executed at a speed corresponding to a mode set by the switching means until the end. Therefore, the above-mentioned problem cannot be solved.